


With Eyes Shut, It's You I'm Thinking Of

by Impala_Chick



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Canon, Secret Identity, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day that Jack is released from the hospital, he has a plan - to find the man who saved him. The meeting takes a surprising turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Eyes Shut, It's You I'm Thinking Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pokolips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokolips/gifts).



> Title from "Little Bit" by Lykke Li.

Jack had shrugged off everyone’s questions about what might have happened at his hotel the day an attacker caught him by surprise. Carter and Sousa were still trying to figure out who shot him, and he had already told them everything he knew about that moment. He doesn’t even remember a face, just the sound of the gunshot and the bullet slamming into him.

Jack had threatened to walk out of the hospital way before his Doctors gave the all-clear, but Carter had glared at him in an especially frightening way and Sousa had looked at him with that insufferable smile so Jack had rolled his eyes at the time and stayed in the hospital a little longer. 

He did feel slightly guilty that he hadn’t told them there was someone, after. Someone who came to his rescue.

He supposed he kept it to himself because he wanted to be the one to follow the lead, crack the case, save himself. The last few months, he hadn’t really been living up to his “Chief” title. When Jack was bleeding out on the floor, he felt cold, stupid, and completely alone. He thought for sure that he was done-for, until fancy leather oxfords appeared near his face. 

Someone had gasped and pressed a cloth to his wound before carrying him down the hall to a waiting car. Jack hadn’t been able to see his face, but he remembered holding onto a strong, capable arm. The combination of the muscling and the shoes led Jack to believe his rescuer was a strong, well-off man. When the car delivered Jack to a hospital instead of to his death, Jack also came to believe that the man might be someone worth meeting again.

The mystery man tucked a card into Jack’s jacket pocket before he dropped him off. The card had a local phone number on it. Jack dialed the number once he was released from the hospital, and a deep voice had asked for his name. Then, he’d been instructed to wait in front of the theater at the corner of First and Grand. A little cloak and dagger, but nothing an SSR Chief couldn’t handle.

Jack hadn't spent too long waiting at the corner, before a man in a dark blue suit approached him. His fedora was pulled too low for Jack to get a look at his face, but he didn’t seem familiar. He asked him if he was Jack Thompson. Jack nodded, and the man produced a simple black blindfold. Jack rolled his eyes, but put it on anyway. The man patted down his arms, felt his legs and his waistband, and pulled up his the bottom of his trousers. 

“Hate to disappoint, but I’m not packing today,” he quipped. The man didn’t respond. Jack heard a car pull up to the curb, and the man nudged him through the door. 

“So tell me, boys. Are we going somewhere beachy? Because I did not pack my sunscreen.”

“Sweetheart, you’re gonna have to try harder than that if you want information,” a deep voice responded from the front seat.

“Ah, my knight in shining armor. Just because we are in L.A., doesn’t mean you can call me sweetheart.” Jack was sure the man in the front was the one who had saved him, even though he couldn’t see him. His voice was oddly familiar.

“What would you prefer, darling?” The voice chided. Jack was immensely curious because, for some reason, he felt like he _knew_ this man already. He attempted to reach up to remove his blindfold, but the man in the backseat grabbed Jack’s hands and held them behind his back.

“Is all this really necessary? Why would I try to take out the person who helped me?” Jack struggled slightly against the man who was holding his arms, but the man was strong and Jack wasn’t going anywhere without putting up an actual fight. Since he was stuck in the backseat, with at least two other men around him, he figured his chances were not very good. He stayed put.

“And you can stop with your homoerotic bullshit. It’s not going to work on me,” Jack bit out as an afterthought. 

“First, you will understand once you see who I am. And second, I’m not going to do anything you don’t want to do, so don’t worry your pretty head. I’m just taking us to a place where we can talk.”

“You think I haven’t heard that line before? My colleagues knows where I am, and they will come for me if you touch me.”

Jack was starting to get worried.

“On the contrary, Mr. Thompson. You haven’t told your friends anything. Why is that?”

Jack gulped. How could this man know so much?

“You seem to already have all the answers, so why don’t you tell me?”

“I think it’s because you already know what this is about. I think you know exactly who I am. And I think you’re smarter than you let everyone believe.”

This man was both intriguing and infuriating. Jack decided his best defense at this point was to shut up.

The car came to a stop shortly, and Jack heard the front car door open. The man from the front seat, the smooth-talking rescuer, pulled Jack out of the car forcefully. The man held his arms behind his back as they walked forward.

Jack heard a door slam, and then he was being pushed into a chair.

“You can take off the blindfold,” the man said. 

Jack reached up to pull the cloth off his face, and nearly toppled out of the chair.

The man standing before him had dark, smooth skin and a bright smile. And he was supposed to be long gone, with Stark, off to who knows where.

“Jason Wilkes?”

Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times, astounded. But then Jack realized his skin had started to tingle slightly, and he didn’t feel afraid. He felt calm.

“Explain,” Jack demanded. He reached forward, as if to touch. He realized what he was doing and quickly pulled his hand back. Jason gave him a sly smile, like he knew that Jack was about to do. Jack was getting annoyed. He wanted answers and was sick of all the secrecy and the games. 

“After emerging from zero matter, my body felt vulnerable. There was a void. So, I immersed myself in research. And then, when you were shot, the answer became clear. I had bonded with you.”

Jason spoke very matter-of-factly, with his arms across his chest. He was studying Jack’s face, waiting for a reaction. 

“What?” 

“I must have touched you, or for some reason we shared some other connection. But it’s real, it exists. For some reason, I feel when you suffer. I felt when you were shot.” 

Jason’s voice sped up as he explained, and he advanced on Jack until his hands were on Jack’s shoulders. When Jason touched him, Jack shuttered. Being touched by Jason was like feeling a bliss Jack had never known. His nerves were all alight with pleasure, and his entire body felt lighter and freer. It didn’t make any sense, but Jack felt it all the same.

“Don’t you see? I need you with me to be complete.”

Jack let himself relax into his touch for a moment. It was so easy to feel happy once Jason touched him. But the seriousness of Jason's omission was starting to dawn on Jack. He still had questions.

“How did you get those guys to help you kidnap me?”

“Those other men saw the power of the zero matter. They approached me and asked to help.”

“Why couldn’t you tell me this while I was at the hospital?”

“There are… people there. People who would be less than tolerant of our relationship.”

Jack could see why they needed to do this in secret. He just didn’t know if he could trust Jason.

“But what do you expect me to do now?” 

“You are free to be whomever you want to. But I’d like for you to stay with me. We could go to New York, or San Francisco, where there are others like us. There are communities of soul-bonded people who protect each other. Or we can stay here. But I want to try this.”

Jack stood up and shrugged off Jason’s hands, just so he could be sure he could think straight without being blinded by Jason’s touch. It’s not every day that you find out you’re bonded to someone. Someone Jack never even pictured himself with. 

“You want… me?” 

The fact that Jason was a man threw Jack off. He should have been repulsed, disgusted, like any other red-blooded American man would have been. But the thought of being with a man had crossed Jack’s mind before. When it had happened, Jack had pushed it down and hid from whatever it was he was feeling. This, here, was different. Surely being _soulmates_ wasn't something you could hide from.

“In every way, yes,” Jason quickly replied.

Jack sucked in a breath. No one had ever admitted so easily to _wanting_ Jack before. Jack's relationships had all been masked behind secrets and double-speak. The hunger on Jason’s face was nearly overwhelming now that Jason had nothing to hide. This could be different. This was like Jack was _allowed_ to want Jason back.

Jason stepped forward to put his hand on Jason’s touch, and he couldn’t help but lean into his hand. 

Without any hesitation, Jason touched his lips to Jack’s. The sensations were so strong that Jack became engulfed in a wave of pleasure.

“Yes,” Jack managed to say as he exhaled slowly. His whole body was trembling, but so was Jason’s.

“Wherever you want to go, I’m yours," Jason said. Jack felt Jason smile against his lips.


End file.
